EXAM System
EXAM System (A.K.A EXAM Newtype Simulation Control System) is a specialized combat support system featured in Mobile Suit Gundam Side Story: The Blue Destiny. It was intended to mechanize Newtype abilities into the mobile suit itself, allowing their use by normal pilots as a combat aide. The system was created by Professor Chlust Moses. Description & Characteristics As awareness (and hatred) of Newtypes grew, a number of machines and systems were created to counter their abilities. EXAM was one of these, designed as a system that gave normal pilots the ability to mimic the power of Newtypes. While little is known about the mechanics of the system, the primary component is known to have been the captive soul of Newtype Marion Welch. The conflict of her soul with the bonds of the system made it extremely unstable and hard to control, to the point that the system - and the mobile suit - would sometimes go berserk. While under the influence of the EXAM System, the mobile suit's optical sensors would glow red. History The EXAM System was first installed in the MS-08TX(EXAM) Efreet Custom, piloted by Nimbus Schterzen, a Zeon Ace Pilot. Sometime after Professor Chlust Moses's defection, Earth Federation Forces were given this system and installed it into RGM-79BD-0 Blue Destiny Unit 0 and then RX-79BD-1 Blue Destiny Unit 1, which was piloted by Yuu Kajima. After the destruction of both Blue Destiny Unit 1 and Efreet Custom in a duel, the system was installed into the Earth Federation Forces' newest mobile suits, RX-79BD-2 Blue Destiny Unit 2 and RX-79BD-3 Blue Destiny Unit 3. However, Zeon special forces attacked, allowing Nimbus to hijack Unit 2 and kill Moses, ensuring that he wouldn't be able to replicate the EXAM System. After the death of Moses and the destruction of both units, the EXAM System would cease to exist. Marion's fate after EXAM System and Blue Destiny's destruction is unknown, though the Blue Destiny manga suggests that she was dead and had moved onto the afterlife, while the games suggest that destroying the system woke her from her coma. Known Mobile Weapons *MS-08TX［EXAM］Efreet Custom *RGM-79BD-0 Blue Destiny Unit 0 *RX-79BD-1 Blue Destiny Unit 1 *RX-79BD-2 Blue Destiny Unit 2 *RX-79BD-3 Blue Destiny Unit 3 *MS-15(EXAM) Gyan *RGM-79K9 GM Sniper K9 Known Users *Yuu Kajima *Nimbus Schterzen *Julio Renato & Mario Renato Gallery EXAM_System_-_Cockpit.jpg|EXAM System-equipped cockpit GGen BD1 pilot.png|The Blue Destiny Unit 1 test pilot wearing EXAM helmet EXAM_System_Active_-_Yuu_BD-1.jpg|RX-79BD-1 Blue Destiny Unit 1 exam.jpg|EXAM System Activation (Extreme Vs. Full Boost) examgelgoog.jpg|Gelgoog EXAM System type GM-Exam-Blue-Destiny-Unit-1.png Bluedestinyefreet.png GM Sniper K9 EXAM Activated.jpg|GM Sniper K9 EXAM system activated Notes *In the Mobile Suit Gundam: Battle Operation game, the EXAM system will activate when the unit's frame HP drops to 30%. Stats will increase for a set amount of time, but after the limit expires, both Head and Leg parts will be severely damaged, rendering the unit vulnerable. *In the game Mobile Suit Gundam: Encounters in Space, EXAM System is activated via the special attack command when the special attack gauge is full. The system gives the player unlimited thrust, which, if used properly, allows them to be invulnerable since the normally thrust-heavy barrel roll mechanic can be abused continuously. While no timer is displayed on-screen, after 300 seconds, the system will deactivate, with the Special Gauge breaking, and the unit's HP will drop to 1, leaving the player completely vulnerable. Because the game's camera perspective is positioned at the back, the EXAM system's visual change comes in the form of changing the thrusters' exhaust color to a blood red. *In Gundam Network Operation, if enough Zeon players on a server successfully aid Nimbus in apprehending Chlust Moses, either EXAM-equipped Gyan or EXAM-equipped Gelgoog is made available, depending on which one entered mass production based on player votes. *In Gundam Build Fighters, the EXAM system is used by the GM Sniper K9 & increased the Gunpla's performance. Sei Iori initially mistakes it as Trans-Am System. ja:EXAMシステム Category:Universal Century Technology